naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Might Guy
Might Guy is a shinobi of Konohagakure. A master of taijutsu, Guy leads and passes his wisdom to the members of Team Guy. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Konoha's Noble Blue Beast, Bushier Brows Sensei *'Origin': Naruto *'Age': 31 *'Birthday': January 1 *'Classification': Human, Konohagakure Shinobi, Jonin *'Gender': Male *'Height': 184 cm (6'0") *'Weight': 76 kg (167.5 lb) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Attire': Green jumpsuit, orange-striped leg warmers, Konoha flak jacket, red forehead protector, and black sandals *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Taijutsu Master (Strong Fist), Eight Inner Gates, Expert Weapons Specialist, Summoning Jutsu, Immense Strength, Immense Speed and Reflexes, Immense Endurance, Enhanced Durability, Keen Intellect *'Standard Equipment': Sōshūga, Standard Nunchaku *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Dynamic Entry, Strong Fist, Primary Lotus, Hidden Lotus, Morning Peacock, Afternoon Tiger *'Weaknesses': Opening any of the Eight Gates leaves his body physically exhausted depending on the number, with the possibility of opening the Eighth Gate leads him to death. Has a problem to remember the faces of those he previously fought. Power Ranking *'Class': SS-Class *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level | Small Town level | Likely Town level *'Speed': High Hypersonic | At least High Hypersonic | At least High Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Class 50 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ | At least Class GJ | Likely Class TJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level | Small Town level | Likely Town level *'Stamina': At most Superhuman *'Range': Melee normally to several Dozen Meters with Eight Gates-enhanced attacks *'Intelligence': Low Average *'Fighting Ability': Grandmaster *'Key': Base | Sixth Gate | Seventh Gate Appearance Guy is a tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. Guy wears a green jumpsuit, orange-striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket, which he normally leaves unzipped. His red forehead protector is worn around his waist like a belt and also wear black sandals. Personality Guy is perhaps most fully represented by his "nice guy" pose: a thumbs up, wink, and winning smile - complete with the proverbial ping. The pose captures his optimism and confidence, as by striking the pose he is promising that whatever words accompany it are either true now or will become true in time. It represents his energy, as he will, through his understood-only-to-himself-and-select-others "Power of Youth", enthusiastically seek to live up to his promise no matter the personal investment doing so will require of him. It plumbs his deep emotional well because he only reserves it for the most important promises to the most important people for the most important reasons, and as such tears frequently stream down the face of somebody (inevitably Guy) when the pose is struck. Guy can be serious at times despite his odd mannerisms, usually when engaging an enemy who threatens Konoha or one of his comrades. But even his serious moments can be undermined by one of his eccentricities: Guy has faced Kisame Hoshigaki on three separate occasions, yet on each occasion he's been fairly confident that he never met Kisame before - Guy is aware that he has a poor memory for faces, which is suggested to be because he always looks to the future instead of dwelling in the past; from observing the vibrancy of youth that his students possess, Guy may, in a moment of thoughtful self-reflection, wonder if his own youth has passed him by, only to immediately dismiss this as impossible because youth can never fade; if his student, Lee, should break one of his tenets of conduct, Guy will discipline him with a physical strike, only to then immediately start crying at the realization of the harm he's inflicted and the well-intentioned passion that led Lee astray in the first place. Guy refers to himself as "Konoha's Noble Green/Blue Blue Beast". Like many of Guy's traits, the moniker may be fitting. Lee wholeheartedly approves of Guy, modelling his own appearance and personality after Guy's so that he can become as beautiful a man as Guy is. For these similarities and their common backgrounds, Guy is in turn dedicated to Lee, doing all in his power to help Lee achieve his dream of becoming a master of taijutsu. Their almost father-son bond is so powerful as to sometimes be disturbing to others; Neji and Tenten, though they also benefit from Guy's teachings, are only willing to join in on Guy and Lee's antics up to a point, and will either rein them in or leave them to their devices if their patience has been exhausted. Kakashi shares Neji and Tenten's reservations with Guy, and is often only an unwilling or indifferent participant in their contests. Rather than discourage Guy, this further motivates him, as he wants to defeat Kakashi's "cool, hip, and trendy" personality. There is no animosity to their rivalry, however, and Kakashi in fact considers Guy to be one of his closest and most reliable friends: they work well together in the field, can understand what the other is thinking without anything being said, and are concerned for each other's well-being. Plot Abilities Strong Fist: Guy's characteristic fighting style, which involves the cause of external damage and breaking bones in melee combat. Dynamic Entry: The technique is basically the user performing a jump kick into their opponent's face. Might Guy is known to throw a weapon, such as a kunai, at the enemy to distract them while he takes advantage of their blind spot in order to land the blow. Summoning Jutsu: A space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Eight Gates: The Eight Gates are eight specific points on a person's Chakra Pathway System. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By undergoing intense training, one can learn how to open these gates allowing the user to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own body. *'Primary Lotus': After using the first gate, the user kicks their opponent into the air and then uses Dancing Leaf Shadow. Once behind their opponent, the user restrains them and pile-drives them into the ground head first while rotating at a ferocious speed. Due to the use of one of the Eight Gates, the user is left extremely fatigued, making this technique a "double-edged sword". It may also be used on multiple people at once. *'Hidden Lotus': A more destructive version of the "Primary Lotus". Once opening three of the eight gates, the user kicks the target into the air and continues to strike them at inhuman speeds. They then deliver a final, powerful open-handed strike and kick at the same time, sending the target crashing into the ground; this is usually fatal due to the speed and power behind the attack. *'Morning Peacock': The Morning Peacock is a certain-kill taijutsu born from the philosophy of Might Guy. The principle of this taijutsu is to rapidly increase the body's abilities by opening up to and including the sixth of the Eight Gates, and then to strike the enemy down with countless punches. The technique is started by kicking the enemy into the air, which for most would be an instant kill. The user then jumps into the air in a distinctive stance and begins punching the enemy repeatedly. The speed of the punches is so fast that they are set ablaze by sheer speed and friction. This creates a peacock-like fan of flames around the opponent. Once the attack is finished, the enemy will be sent crashing back to the ground, covered with the attack's aura. The technique is also strong enough to briefly stun a tailed beast as strong as Saiken. *'Daytime Tiger': After opening the seventh of the Eight Gates, the user places a palm facing forward in front of their face with one hand and then taps it with his other hand, formed into a fist, which creates a massive amount of air pressure. Next, the user forms a unique hand seal resembling a tiger, which launches the air pressure at the opponent in the shape of a tiger, by leaving a gigantic tiger-shaped impression into the initially built-up air pressure with the hand seal. The air pressure will condense as it's moving and be focused into a single point. The technique then explodes on command, releasing the built up air pressure in an instant. A massive concussive explosion is created which can be felt a significant distance away. Relationships * Battles * Trivia *Guy's appearance and mannerisms seem to be based off those of Bruce Lee. He even wields nunchaku and wears a jumpsuit. *The name "Might Guy" is a joke aimed at the "hot-headed hero" archetype that appears in many movies and anime. *According to the Naruto databook(s): **Guy's hobbies are repeated side-steps, and hitting focus mitts. **Guy wishes for a rematch with Kakashi. **Guy's favourite foods are super-spicy curry rice and curry udon, though he finds it impossible to dislike food. **Guy's favourite phrase is "Overflowing youth!!" (とび出せ青春!!). **Guy has completed 788 official missions in total: 86 D-rank, 270 C-rank, 210 B-rank, 199 A-rank, 23 S-rank. Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Jonin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Team Guy Category:Naruto Characters